The Angel Hybrid
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: What happens when a being is nor mundane or just one species but a hybrid - a being of light and darkness? An experiment when young, a being that had the hidden power to control the dark and guide the light to victory? The child will be seeked by both sides, will the shadow hunter be able to keep it's marks if it married the child as its soulmate? Jace x OC.


**The Angel Hybrid**

**M rated.**

**Jace x OC**

**No Clary. (I like her, this story is just about a certain sexy blonde shadow hunter and my OC. )**

**Full Summary : What happens when a being is nor mundane or just one species but a hybrid? A being of light and darkness? Angel and a demon by being forced to be an experiment when young, a being that had the hidden power to control the dark and guide the light to victory? If war started, the child will be seeked by both sides, and killed by the other of the side it chose.. Will the shadow hunter be able to keep it's marks if it was the child's soulmate?**

**..**

Over a thousand years ago, demons thinned the veil between the worlds, had begun to invade the human world and pushing the race towards extinction. According to legend, the Crusaders summoned an angel to help turn the tide - an angel named Raziel. Raziel poured some of his blood into the Moral Cup, and those who drank from it would become half human, half angel. Warriors strong enough to protect humanity in a war against an inexplicable evil and to restore the balance.

ShadowHunters. Also known as Nephilim, are a secretive race of humans born with angelic blood. They are a demon hunting race that has survived for over a thousand years. They have fought the demons valiantly, creating their own culture and civilization within human society. Their mandate is to protect humans.

Runes from Raziel are inked on their body, a shadow hunter is drawn to their soulmate that is given to them because the angel side. Relationships with mundane, fully human beings, and any other species other than fellow Nephilim, are generally looked down upon by the Clave. However, a Shadowhunter may marry a mundane if one chooses to, but they must leave the Clave and are stripped of their marks.

But what happens when a being is nor mundane or just one species but a hybrid? A being of light and darkness? Angel and a demon by being forced to be an experiment when young, a being that had the hidden power to control the dark and guide the light to victory?

If war started, the child will be seeked by both sides, and killed by the other of the side it chose. Will the shadow hunter be able to keep it's marks?

I sung of Chaos and eternal Night,

Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down

The dark descent, and up to reascend…

-John Milton, Paradise Lost

A beautiful girl with curly black hair and dark red highlights, olive skin tone, and cinnamon brown eyes sighed to herself as realized that she had this pull in her chest suddenly. Her stomach seemed to twist and turn as she stood in line outside the New York club 'Pandemonium' with her awkward, but humorous friend Simon. Maybe she was sick or something? No, she dismissed the thought almost as soon as it came, I never got sick.. but there is always a first time for everything right?

"You've got to be kidding me," She heard the bouncer say, folding his arms across his massive chest. He stared down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shook his shaved head. "You can't bring that thing in here."

The fifty or so teenagers in line outside the Pandemonium Club leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the all-ages club, especially on a Sunday, and not much generally happened in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone who looked like they were going to start trouble.

Seventeen years old and curvy, standing at five foot five inches, Carmina Fray found herself leaning in with Simon and everyone else, hoping for some excitement. She was dressed in a long sleeved dark gray shirt, black faded jeans and black flat boots.

"Aw, come on." The kid hoisted the thing up over his head. It looked like a wooden beam, pointed at one end. "It's part of my costume."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "Which is what?"

The boy grinned, and he was normal enough looking, Carmina couldn't help but think, for Pandemonium.

He had electric blue dyed hair that stuck up around his head like the tendrils of a startled octopus, but no elaborate facial tattoos or big metal bars through his ears or lips. "I'm a vampire hunter." He pushed down on the wooden thing making it bend as easily as a blade of grass bending sideways. "It's fake. Foam rubber. See?"

He had this aura that made her feel weary of him, and while Carmina was used to sensing emotions of colors around people that sometimes gave her more energy if she took a little bit of it away from the person's aura, she didn't want any of his. His was consisted of dark colors, ones that weren't sadness or anger but the pure definition in color of hunger and madness.

The boy's wide eyes were way too bright a green, Carmina noticed: the color of antifreeze, spring grass. Colored contact lenses, probably. The bouncer shrugged, abruptly bored. "Whatever. Go on in."

The boy slid past him, quick as an eel. Tried to keep her lust from showing as Carmina found that she liked the lilt to his shoulders, the way he tossed his hair as he went. There was a word for him that her mother would have used-insouciant. Strange or not, the boy was hot.

"You thought he was cute," said Simon, sounding resigned. "Didn't you?"

She supposed she was supposed to expect the question, he was hot and Simon seemed to pick up on her feelings and thoughts without even trying to. Carmina dug her elbow into his ribs, but didn't answer. Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. Colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds. Carmina scanned the dance floor, where slender limbs clad in scraps of silk and black leather appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as people danced as Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their leather-clad hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat. Waves of energy practically poured from them, making her body feel hotter as she took them in before Simon got her attention and she smiled at him as they both went to get something to drink and then moved to the dance floor to dance.

"So," Simon said, "pretty good music, eh?"

Carmina didn't reply, she was dancing surrounded by a lot of swaying back and forth with occasional lunges toward the floor as if one of them had dropped a contact lens - in a space between a group of teenage boys in metallic corsets, and a young Asian couple who were making out passionately, their colored hair extensions tangled together like vines. A boy with a lip piercing and a teddy bear backpack was handing out free tablets of herbal ecstasy, his parachute pants flapping in the breeze from the wind machine.

Carmina wasn't paying much attention to their immediate surroundings her eyes were on the blue haired boy who'd talked his way into the club. He was prowling through the crowd as if he were looking for something. There was something about the way he moved that reminded her of something.

"I, for one," Simon went on, "am enjoying myself immensely."

This seemed unlikely. Simon, as always, stuck out at the club like a sore thumb, in jeans and an old T-shirt that said made in Brooklyn across the front. His freshly scrubbed hair was dark brown instead of green or pink, and his glasses perched crookedly on the end of his nose. He looked less as if he were contemplating the powers of darkness and more as if he were on his way to chess club. "Mmm-hmm." Carmina humored him, knowing perfectly well that he came to Pandemonium with her only because she liked it, that he thought it was boring.

She found that for some reason she liked the music, the dancing, and most of all the energy of it all. It made her feel almost like an orgasm except she want being touched, almost as if she got off on the energy around her and it had been like that since she started to go through puberty. Why? She didn't really know actually, her mother dismissed it but Carmina could tell she was terrified of something, the emotion was so real in her eyes.

The blue-haired boy was making his way off the dance floor and Carmina could tell he looked a little lost, as if he hadn't found whom he was looking for. She wondered what would happen if she went up and introduced herself, offered to show him around despite her not liking him with his aura.. Maybe her aura sensing thing she had was wrong just this once? Maybe he'd just stare at her or maybe he was shy too just like her friend. Maybe he'd be grateful and pleased, and try not to show it, the way boys did- but she'd know. Maybe-

The blue-haired boy straightened up suddenly, snapping to attention, like a hunting dog on point and Carmina followed the line of his gaze, and saw the black haired girl in a beautiful white dress. The girl was gorgeous, the kind of girl Carmina would have liked to draw - tall and ribbon slim, with a long spill of black hair. Even at this distance Carmina could see the red pendant around her throat. It pulsed under the lights of the dance floor like a separate, disembodied heart.

"I feel," Simon went on, "that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Don't you agree?"

Carmina rolled her eyes and nodded even though she knew Simon hated trance music. Her attention was on the girl in the white dress. Through the darkness, smoke, and artificial fog, her pale dress shone out like a beacon. No wonder the blue-haired boy was following her as if he were under a spell, too distracted to notice anything else around him-even the two dark shapes hard on his heels, weaving after him through the crowd.

Carmina slowed her dancing and stared. She could just make out that the shapes were boys, tall and wearing black clothes. She couldn't have said how she knew that they were following the other boy, but she did. She could see it in the way they paced him, their careful watchfulness, the slinking grace of their movements. A small flower of apprehension began to open inside her chest.

"Meanwhile," Simon added, "I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know. "

She turned to glare at him, making him realize that she actually way listening to him before he murmured a 'Sorry' and looked back at the people to see them at the last second over the leather net right by the dance floor as the girl in white and a guy that looked like her brother held the blue haired boy in place while another pulled out a sword that did not look like a toy at all, the multicolored lights of the club making it look like a streak of fire went down the blade as the guy with it turned and embedded it in the blue haired boy's stomach. Carmina couldn't help but free a scream from her throat as she looked at where the boy once was but nothing was left behind as he disappeared in black smoke.

The girl in white, the teenaged boy who could pass as her brother and the teen that killed the blue haired boy turned as one with shocked looks on their faces, their auras all in disbelief as if they never saw something like her. The one that had his hood up had his emotions all over the place, the colors of his aura changing rapidly, his baby blue eyes darkening in lust and something else as he gazed at her from top to bottom making her blush.

On her wrist, she flinched as a sharp pain went up her arm, looking down at it she raised a shocked eyebrow at the golden rune that went around her wrist, standing out on her olive skin tone a little bit. Simon seemed to run slowly toward her, which she guessed she was thankful as she pulled down her dark gray sleeve to hide it and she wondered when she walked away from him, "Are you okay?" The question made her eyes widen at him, sure Carmina knew he was oblivious sometimes about his surrounding but was he really that far off?

She looked back as the one she was drawn to still stared at her in what seemed like both amazement and protectiveness, the siblings with him watching him in amusement and caution. "You are telling me.." She looked at Simon, wondering why he seemed so oblivious when the people were right in front of him, "That you did not just see that?"

Simon looked at her like she lost her mind, "Noo." He looked at her closely, eyes squinting at her, "Are you sure someone didn't slip your drink with something?"

Carmina narrowed her eyes dangerously at Simon, who twitched slightly at the look, in the corner of them she could see the siblings raise eyebrows and share smirks. Simon began again, "Not that you would accept drinks from strange guys, or had alcohol or anything.. I just - I meant.."

Carmina rolled her eyes at his stumble, "I want to go home."

She took one last look at the the people as she bit her lip, one of which she was drawn to for some mysterious reason, and turned away. The feeling of eyes on her burned in the back of her head, the blonde's curly hair, baby blue eyes, and sharp features seemed to be engraved in her mind.

Carmina tossed and turned in her black silk sheets, head twisting as her mouth repeated 'No' over and over again soundlessly.

_"No!" A female screamed out in a voice that came out as an almost song. "Not my baby! Please! Not my little Carmina!" She was ignored as the dark haired that matched his eyes, his olive skin tone inked with runes, picked up the little succubus toddler that was dressed in beautiful black dress with a dark red zebra print tutu skirt with an ribbon waistband with a bow accent, a scoop neckline, and ruffled short sleeves. Her black untamable curly hair with blood red streaks and straight side swiped bangs stood out on her olive skin tone, her tears clouded her cinnamon colored eyes as she looked at her mom, her hands trying to reach for her and whimpering._

_"Little Carmina, you have nothing to be afraid of with me." The man said with charm, bouncing the toddler on his hip as if he did this on a daily basis. "We are just going to just have a little experiment." Smiling when the child in his arms that tried to understand the meaning of the last word, he put it in simpler childish words, "We are simply going to have a game while your mommy .. talks .. with my friends about something."_

_"Mommy loves you baby." The woman looked at her little girl, trying to engrave her beautiful eyes and chubby cheeks in her mind to convey it even in death, the tears she realized that this would be the last time she would ever see her baby girl. "Carmi-" She was cut off by being yanked out of the room, screaming and the toddler couldn't help but not understand why her mommy didn't like to talk to them. Sure they were scary in a way but -_

_"So.." The child's attention that was the same of a rodent turned to the man as he put her down on the ground and went to her level, his charming smile was wide but his eyes seemed as hard as a rock, "So, my darling little succubus creature - how about that game?"_

The teenager with dark curly hair with red streaks through it bolted out of her bed, heart running a mile a minute as she covered her eyes from the blinding light. She frowned as she remembered the dream she had, what did it mean? Was it even real? Ever since she found out she was adopted Carmina couldn't help but wonder what her parents were like, if they were alive and why didn't they want her. That guy in the dream had the same rune tattoos that she had seen on the 'ghostly' siblings that she saw last night. She says ghostly very loosely because apparently Simon couldn't see them. Carmina shook her thoughts away, got out of her comforter and went to get dressed for the day.

After all it was just a dream... right?

**...**

**Please review, favorite, or follow? I am anxious as to see what you think and if you want me to continue. :)**


End file.
